Monster High: The new Ghouls
by Adrienne-goddess of hatred
Summary: Create your own oc *Submissions Closed*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction. Technically this is my second, but my cousin hijacked it and changed my password and my email wont work, so I made a new one.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sexuality:**

**Ghoul:**

**Family:**

**Classes:**

**Past:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Skin, Fur, Ect:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Hair:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Choice of Relationship:**

**Things you want us to know:**

**Anything you want to happen:**

**Here is mine:**

**Name: Ciara Nightrose**

**Age:16**

**Sexuality:straight**

**Ghoul:goddess**

**Classes:pre-algebra, choir, history, mad science, gymPast:Lived in mount olympus till she was 15 and was sent to monster highPersonality: sweet, mysterious, loves to sing and smartPowers:can make any place dark n can sing anythingSkin, Fur, Ect: pale skin Eyes: bright greenClothes:black silk shirt and blue/green skirt with midnight blue combat boots with matching umbrellaHair:long(up to knees) black hairLikes:music and darknessDislikes:bad singers and bright lightChoce of Relationship: Any boy that is smart Things you want us to know: She hates loud music has a crush on Jackson Jekyll and is super smartAnything you want to happen:I dont know how bout Jackson asks her out? Im not shure**


	2. Characters

A/N I know I know what a terrible person I am keeping all my fans waiting. Okay I'm going to stop being sarcastic. My new years resolution is to update way more. I might update once a week or maybe every two weeks. I get a lot of homework on the weekends. I had like over a million reviews but don't get upset if your character did not get already chosen I'm trying to fit everyone in. And everyone is going to get mentioned. So here is the list:

Jade Sparkle

Atara Goldeen

Bailey Banshee

Seraphiel Angel

Friday Kruger

Troy Heaven

Clawdia wolf

Syrei

Vepar

Valentine Amour

Araia Meisters

Hans Meisters

Kyuhime Nogitsune

Angela Joy

MegalindaSanchina Transgiest

Santana "crimison" Deviolo

Nadia Stells

Beau Strip

Hiromi Hikari

Mimi Struluson

Delephine O'fora

Anubis Necromancer

Dracio

Chemilyn Bacca

Alexandra Evens

Sirena de Cado

Ethelida(Ethie) Galurung

Koumori Battress

Phiona Nix

Bullet

Serenity Nightshade

Cornelia Loveheart

Megan Mind

Lily Water

Tristan Nye

Raggity Stabbery

Gemma Cullen

Sliver Moon

Full Moon

Keira Valkyrie

Luna Moon

Christine Wissenschaft

Blood Rose

Jewl Roseruby

Icce Cold

Katrina Strip

Clora Form

Siamessa Stripe

Grace Reaper

Salem Trials

Pandora Panera Padox

Sinestra NightMidnight moon

Lillian Rose Demone FlowerCollien BeneluxFate

Spidara Silver

A/N : I forgot to say my OC is daughter of Nyx and Apollo. Okay I really said yes to every OC up to now (January 2) and now my OC has a sister (Pandora) and a few Best Friends(Fate, Salem, and Serenity) . YAY! Now here is one of my pet peeves: When people say Gods/Goddesses/Demigods do not belong in monster high because they are too powerful. Now if you got a problem just tell me or take the poll on my profile to answer it. Happy New Year and the next Chapter may be out Next week or sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey! Yay I finally get to update and I have my own laptop. Sorry if this is short I really had no ideas so review or pm me if you have some please thank you! And there are going to be many POV's that are short. Here is the chapter.

Chapter 1: The trip to monster highCiara's POV

Uggggh! I hate my life. My parents are making me leave New York to go to some school called Monster High. On the way there I was drawing in my sketch pad Iris gave me. I rarely draw so to me its hard. I took out my Red Ipod touch that had a black rose on it and put it on my favorite band, Green Day. I was trying to memorize my schedule and so far I know I have history of the undead, biteology lab, monster lit(A.P), mad science, clawculus(A.P) and dead languages.

Jade's POV

On my way to monster high a school for monsters I was tossing my soccer ball around my parents car. I couldn't wait to go. I have curly brown hair and pinkish purple eyes and I was wearing black jeans, sparkling purple t-shirt and dark blue high heels. I already had my schedule. It was P.E, music theory, creative writing ,lunch, clawculus, undead history and dead languages. I already had it memorized.

Atara's POV

Yay! I'm on my way to monster high. I was in my gold dress waiting for my parents to drive me there. I was so bored I started to use my power to see into the future. I just saw that I was going to have some awesome friends.

A/N: I know short I might do more tomorrow I'm just really really tired REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey I'm updating! Happy now? If you are then good if not stop reading my story and buzz off. I haven't updated because of writers block and some people keep posting rude comments on my other stories. I'm very upset the next time I haven't updated in like a month don't get upset and post rude comments or I will stop this story for good. Okay on the happy side lets just say they all got to monster high because there are 60 characters and it is hard to write that many POV's.

Chapter 2:

Nadia's POV

I finally got to monster high! As I pushed a strand of purple hair out of my face some girl black hair.

"I am soooooo sorry!" she said

"Its ok. I'm Nadia, Nadia Stells" I said

"I'm Ciara, Ciara Nightrose" She replied pushing a strand of black hair out of her face reveling bright green eyes.

"What type of Monster are you" I asked her because she looked like a normie

"I' m a goddess. I'm daughter of Nyx and Apollo" She said in a whisper

"Really? I thought goddesses weren't allowed in monster high" I said shocked **(A/N There is the argument I have been debating on)**

"They aren't but I bribed them to let us meaning demigods, demititans, gods and goddesses in because it is unfair plus the camp is really boring" She said

"Oh well I'm a vampire" I said

"Oh I know" She replied wickedly before walking away

This girl is very creepy. I don't know if I could trust her. I mean in the beginning she seemed all friendly and nice but she seems all crazy/mysterious goth girl. Then again her mom is Nyx. I continued walking to my first class before I was late on my first day.

Ciara's POV

Once I left I started laughing when I left that Nadia girl. I started to adjust the strap on my boot before going to my first class. My parents being Nyx and Apollo gave me some great advantages. Them being my parents gave me the power to control if its night or day, a amazing voice, a hell hound I named Shadow, the ability to travel throw shadows(also known as Shadow traveling) and so many more abilities. The one I never use is singing. I am still upset at my dad for putting choir as one of my stinking classes. After the first bell rang I didn't even rush to class, I mean what's the big deal if I am late. I pushed my hair into a pony tail before walking to class.

Alexandra's POV

I was going to be late for the first class of the school year. But it doesn't matter. I pushed my silky black hair into a braid. My blood red shirt and black ruffle skirt with my awesome combat boots was the perfect fist day of school outfit. I started to walk quickly to my mad-science class before I bumped into some girl.

"I am so sorry" I said

" Its ok, I'm Ciara Nightrose" She replied

"Oh I'm Alexandra Evens." I said

" What type of monster are you" She asked

"I'm a witch and you" I questioned

"Oh I'm a goddess" She said in a quiet whisper

"Cool who's your parents" I asked

" Nyx and Apollo" She replied

"Cool let me guess Aphrodite's fault" I asked curiously

" Yea how did you know" She asked

"I am a total Greek Myth fan" I replied before the second bell rang.

We both started to run to our next class which was Mad-Science. I think we will be great friends. Once we got there our teacher told us to sit next to this girl with black hair with purple and white streaks. I heard Ciara mumble something in ancient Greek. Did I mention I could speak Greek? No? Well I could. She was saying curse this brat of a vampire. This is going to fun school year.

A/N This may be on of the short yet long chapters I would do. The next chapter may be shorter because I am in a different state. Love Ya People! Except the evil people that cursed me out!


End file.
